


Galaxy

by Bunney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunney/pseuds/Bunney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galaxy

Cocoa swirls sweetly over candy-white skin, slipsliding in broad-thin stripes, curlicues, stars and moons. Simple intricacy drawn with expensive sable brushes and Honeyduke's finest chocolate. Astral hieroglyphs that chant to him in a language older than wizardry as he's always known it.

His lover has been at this for hours; her arm must be cramping, holding ambersepiagold hair aloft, but she sits Sphinx-still, shallow breaths every four seconds and he's been counting, touching the pad of each finger in turn to his lip, mouthing _inhale, one one thousand, two one thousand, three one thousand, exhale, one one thou..._

His hand moves like he's conducting Beethoven, dreamy strokes, quarter-notes on flesh, and she moans deep in her throat, discordant, as a single drop falls where it mustn't. The timekeeper loses his rhythm and holds his breath, finger pressed to his lips in mid-beat. The maestro dips the tip of his smallest finger in the goblet of water cradled between his lotus cup legs. Barest touch, chocolate on tongue, and the music begins again. 

He can breathe once more as the heavens appear, conjured on the velvet expanse of translucent skin, freckles for stellar wombs, negative exposure, the Milky Way following the off-kilter curve of her spine and he can imagine that he's in that place of cosmic birth, surrounded by cold, chocolate fire.

He presses his back against the wall, forgotten robes cold with sweat and mud and loss, watching his lover paint another culinary masterpiece and he salivates for a taste.

~fin~


End file.
